


Our First Yule

by Leata



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds (Supernatural), Blended family, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Christmas, First Yule, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Pagan Festivals, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yule 2020, Yule Fluff, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Loki and Sam enjoy mixing new and old traditions for the first time as mates.-A Jumpsuits and Candy Holiday (can be read alone)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Our First Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Again this can completely be read apart from my Jumpsuits fic. However if you do read it, it is set after the end of that fic (which is still ongoing at the moment). I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a Yule and Christmas fic so smoothly. Translation note: Afi is old Norse for Grandfather (please correct me if it's wrong).
> 
> Special thanks once again to the amazing [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) for helping me finish editing this story in time for the first night of Yule.

It had been a few months since Heaven and Hell had calmed down. Longer since Sam had left the bunker and solidified his bond with Loki. Enough time passing that Castiel had chosen to stay with his mate, Sam's brother, on Earth in the bunker. The angel had promised to always return to Dean and forsaken anyone who stood in the way of that goal. Sam and Loki had stayed close to them, choosing to stay in a large two story house in Lebanon on the edge of the surrounding forest. Their home was chosen not only for the large yard far from the main roads, but the large barn outback. The four had worked hard to convert it into a help and meeting center for hunters and creatures alike. Loki and Sam used the space to store supplies and provide aid to those that were wounded or needed help with research. The barn only used for those the brothers found to be unfit for entrance into the bunker. Ones that they didn't know well enough, didn't trust or wouldn't make exceptions in the bunkers intense warding for. Dean and Bobby sent them instead to Sam and Loki to get help. Their home was a powerhouse of supernatural energy between the two of them, Sam now a force to be reckoned with in his own right. By sending those Dean or Bobby were wary of to the barn, any threat to the tools and artifacts within the bunker’s walls were secure.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he got dressed for the day in their upstairs bedroom. Sam had already taken his morning run around the snow covered woods surrounding their home and showered, having left Loki to look over the decorations, one more time. Sam had made it a quicker one than his normal run, wanting to make sure that the outside of their house was ready for the kids. Today marked the first day of Yule, and soon the large house would be full. This year was the first Yuletide he would spend with Loki's family as his mate. Sam looked out their bedroom window pausing as he fastened his belt, hazel eyes squinting at the barn, greenhouse and garden. The old barn, prior to Sam’s run, had been very close to where Loki had made the dedicated fire area out back. Sam had spent half of his run time moving the bonfire area further away and scooting the benches and tables further back. If the memories Loki had shared of past Yuletide festivities were anything to go by, Loki’s sons might actually light their house on fire with the bonfire this year. 

Sam pulled a red flannel on over his undershirt, his smile never faded as he looked out their bedroom window tilting his head at the space he had made between the pit, the barn and their gardening areas. _At least our thyme will be safe,_ Sam thought, turning away from the window, wondering if they had time for breakfast before the kids started showing up for the day. 

Sam was more than excited for his first opportunity, without a crisis, to spend time with all of Loki’s children and grandchildren. While he had spent time with each separately, even wolf sitting the twins, he knew it would be different to have them all here at once. Not to mention seeing Odin again, knowing the Allfather always visited for at least one dinner. Loki’s family traditions went back thousands of years, the only breaks being the apocalypse years -- both the Norse and the Judeo-Christian apocalypses. The worry of belonging with Loki’s family had long since faded, knowing that his children accepted anyone their father chose. They trusted their father's grace. Trusted the same energy that sparked life inside of them and connected all of them together, including Sam. Sam smiled, hearing Loki's humming fill their house as he wandered about their home, their bond glowing from the hybrid's joy.

Loki couldn't help but be in a good mood, without fail he would see his children and grandchildren for 12 full days. Loki's joy could be felt throughout the house at the rare opportunity to see them all at once. His grace bubbling, fueling his need to triple check all of the decorations. The ever anxious father needed to make sure that it was perfectly decorated and ready to hold a house full of pagans. Loki smiled brightly as he walked through the well decorated downstairs, checking the ties on the railings as he went. The couple had spent most of the previous week decorating their house. The normally warm tones had been replaced with luscious greens, bright golds, bold reds and soft flashes of silver. The smell of the fresh forest overwhelming within their home, filling the air with the earthy welcoming scent. 

The couple had tied each bough tightly around doorways and railings in their two story home. Loki looked around as he walked around their downstairs, smiling at the mistletoe and holly bound together and hung with care throughout the upstairs and downstairs. Loki couldn’t help but love the excitement that came with Yule, walking into their living room his eyes caught on to the large tree filling the space. Sam had taken care with helping Dean bring it inside, the two having cut down two trees this season, one for the bunker and one for Sam and Loki's home. 

The brothers had laughed as they muddled through setting up the trees in both places, even Castiel finding it amusing to watch. While the bunker’s had been filled with balls, bells and lights, Sam had tried hard to follow the memories they shared through their bond. Loki smiled as he looked over the hand carved decorations he had made throughout the years with his children. Icons of the gods filling the tree. Images of their pagan family hanging or sitting proudly on the strong pine branches. The figures lit with ever burning candles, fueled by Sam’s magic instead of the bulbs that filled the one standing tall in the bunker’s war room. Loki smiled happily at the familiar tree, fussing over a few that weren't sitting quite right on the full pine branches. 

Sam went down the stairs breathing in the smell of fresh pine, his smile dimple inducing when he saw Loki fiddling with their tree. Loki released a hum as Sam’s long arms wrapped around his middle from behind, pulling him close to a firm chest. 

"Mm, you smell much better Samalious." Loki said tilting his head back to look up at the bright-eyed hunter. 

Sam held him close, pressing a loving kiss to his head. "It looks perfect, stop fussing with it. I know, it's been a while since you've seen everyone and it wasn't an emergency call, but everything looks perfect, Lo." 

Loki nodded. "It has been a while. I'm just anxious.” He said, looking away from the joyful hazel to the room around them, glancing at the ancient stockings hung by their fireplace, trying to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. 

Sam nodded understanding, gently turning the hybrid around in his arms and kissing him tenderly. Loki wrapped his arms around Sam's neck pulling him closer leaning into the soft kiss. Both enjoying the quiet moment before their house was infused with some of the most powerful pagans in the world. Sam pulled back slowly, his fingers interlaced around Loki’s waist. 

"Breakfast and coffee?" Sam suggested leaving another kiss on Loki’s lips. 

Loki leaned back from Sam's tempting sweet kisses with a pleased hum. "Sounds good, Samtini." Loki replied, stealing one last kiss before he let go of Sam.

Sam smiled easily, lacing their fingers together and tugging Loki towards the kitchen. Loki chuckled as they walked around the tree and dining room table in the open space. The two walking hand and hand towards the kitchen, both stopping short as a snap rang out through the room. 

"Afi! Afi! Grandpa Sam! Look what we caught!" The twins cheered standing proudly on either side of a wild boar. 

Sam blinked at the nearly identical twins as they blinked into existence in front of them. A large boar was tied by its legs to a long wooden pole over the boy's broad shoulders. Though the two were the youngest of the family, they were just over a thousand years old, despite their teenage appearance. The two boys smiled, proud of their kill. The boar had already been skinned, cleaned and made ready for the fire on the last feast day. Loki smiled proudly down at his grandchildren chuckling, his pagan infused grace bubbling with happiness at seeing the dark haired boys once more. 

“Wow, impressive boys.” Loki said looking over the large boar. “You guys did good this year. Did you finally get to clean it too this year?”

At that Sköll frowned his bright golden eyes dimming with annoyance. “We started too, but Papa said we played too much.” 

Loki nodded letting out a sigh, rolling his eyes, not surprised at his grandchildren’s still wild behavior. Sam chuckled looking over the boar.

“It looks bigger than what you caught last year.” Sam said the memories of Yules past filling his mind.

Hati perked up beside his brother at Sam’s praise, his pale white eyes shining. “It’s at least double the size of last year! And it only took us a half an hour to hunt it down. Dad let us catch all the food this year!” 

Sam nodded pulling Loki into the kitchen. “We didn’t get to start breakfast yet. Are you two hungry?” Sam asked, waving a lazy hand and starting the coffee maker. Sam looked over the large wild boar before looking at Loki. “Lo, did you clean out the big freezer?” 

Loki followed behind Sam easily, looking into the fridge. “Course Sammoose. Where is your father, boys?” Loki asked them as they followed them, knowing that Fenrir couldn’t be too far behind the trouble making two some.

Hati nodded as his brother readily agreed to food. “Yes, please. Dad said he was going to bring more firewood because you don’t know how to build a fire.” Hati snickered out.

Sköll giggled as his brother repeated their father’s words. Sam coughed back a laugh as he reached past Loki to grab the milk and eggs for waffles along with pre-sliced fruit. Loki frowned, narrowing his eyes at his mate’s failed covering of his laughter. Loki stood from the fridge turning his narrowed eyes on his grandchildren. 

“He remembers that I was the one that used to do it back on Jǫtunheimr right?” Loki grumbled looking over the giggling twins. “Go put it in the freezer in the garage.” Loki shook his head as the two laughed before catching Sam’s raised eyebrow, knowing his car was parked next to the large meat cooler. Loki’s eyes snapped back to the roughhousing boys. “Shit. Hey! Careful in there! Mind the damn car or the moose will get mad!”

Sam leveled Loki with an unimpressed face, shaking his head at him. The twins skittered to a stop just before the door, suddenly careful. They turned sideways to walk into the garage and past the polished blue of Sam’s ‘72 Dodge Dart. The two would never understand humans' interest in cars, let alone the Winchester’s love for them. The young wolves would always be faster than any car and found metal completely appalling. They both made a face about humans' and their cars, remembering how angry Sam’s brother had gotten when they had run into his precious car with muddy paws. 

Loki watched them from the kitchen until the side door closed behind them. Loki sighed, bending back into the refrigerator to take out vegetables, bacon and ham. Loki reached over Sam to steal eggs out of the thirty pack carton. Sam smiled at him, stealing a kiss as Loki leaned over. He was already making batter, knowing by the time all the food was made they would have a full and most likely hungry house.

Loki started the omelets and frying off bacon as the boys came back to wait for food at the kitchen island. Loki smiled at them humming as he started cooking, looking out the kitchen window and spotting his sons talking in the backyard. Loki rolled his eyes watching Fenrir and Jörmungandr talk around an altogether too large pile of wood. 

“They’re going to light the house on fire this year, Papa.” A smooth sing-song voice called from behind them. 

“Aunty Hel!” The twins cried their arms raising. “Did you bring us something?!” 

Loki rolled his eyes from the stove, Sam offering a laugh at their excitement as Hel’s green flaming rift snapped closed behind her. 

Hel stood with a straight back and hands on her hips, her sharp features watching the boys with a bored expression. “You know we’re not meant to share gifts until Uncle arrives.” 

Sam smiled leaving the batter to cook in the waffle iron. “Hi Hel." Sam said as he moved to give Hel a hug. "You know they’ll only bug you until you give it to them.” Sam teased as he wrapped her in a tight embrace as her golden eyes danced with laughter returning it with ease.

“Hello Sam, it's nice to see you again." Hel answered, pulling back from his hug. "They are unmannered pups aren't they.” She purred, teasingly. Her fingers snapping behind her back, pulling two large bones out of the air. Her shimmering eyes rolled back to her pouting impatient nephews, smiling sweetly at the two boys. “Here pups. All the way from Helheim. Should last you another year.” 

Loki smiled as Sam joined him at the counter as the waffle iron went off. Sam plated them adding more to the iron before helping Loki chop vegetables for the omelettes. 

“Everybody eating?” Sam asked looking out the kitchen window at Jör and Fenrir.

Loki shrugged, watching as the twins jumped at the bones hugging their aunt tightly before running outside to show their father. 

"Hey! Ask your Dad and Uncle if they want food!" Loki called after them, shaking his head with a huff knowing they wouldn't listen. 

The twins' shape shifted into their wolf form as they ran out the backdoor. Already ignoring their grandfather, paws hitting the snowy grass of the backyard. The twins broke into a run as soon as they hit the snow, leaping from the wooden porch. 

"Breakfast?" Loki asked as he turned to his daughter, raising an eyebrow. 

Hel watched them from the screen door when it slammed shut behind them, shaking her head at her brothers outside. 

“I could always eat.” She hummed, her black hair tied back from her face in a long fishtail braid. “I’m not really joking, you two. I think they might burn it down this year. Why do they always need to make it so _large_?” 

Sam laughed smiling at the ease of Loki’s family, loving the sounds of excited barking and yelling from outside. "I'll go ask if they want breakfast. Hel, can you watch the iron?"

Sam rolled his eyes as she gave him a long black nailed solute and took over the waffles beside her father. Sam smiled, opening the backdoor and walking towards the two men standing by the soon to be fire, the twins playing with each other on all fours. 

Sam had listened intently on how Loki’s pagan family spent the 12 days of Yule together every year. He had always known some of the stories but the feasts the family continued to share were more than important to Loki. The small family had stayed together even as their mother had lost herself to the painful end of their bond and their own struggles. Struggles not only with their parent's separation but Ragnarök as well. This was a tradition that was centuries in the making. He couldn’t help but be proud to be included with it, his bond shining at being part of Loki’s family. He would never take their struggles against the Host for granted or the struggles that it had taken for them to have this. A home with Loki and his brother coming later for dinner. 

“Hellie Bean. If they didn’t it wouldn’t be Yule, now would it? Sam’s in charge of the water this year.” Loki said as he turned to look at Hel. 

Hel’s head snapped to him, her gold eyes widening. “Sam?” 

Sam huffed closing the door behind him, shivering slightly at the chill in the air outside. Leveling Hel with an unimpressed look, hearing her as he returned from the backyard with an, _Of course Samuel_ , from both men.

“My powers are a lot faster now. I can keep the house standing.” He frowned watching the Queen of the Underworld as she emptied and refilled the iron. 

Hel's shoulders pinched up raising her hands in defense. Her lips pulled into an exaggerated frown as she spoke. “Your house.” She shook her head looking away from her brothers to look over her father’s shoulder at the meat he was frying.

Sam huffed a laugh leaning on the counter and popping a price of fruit into his mouth. "They're hungry." He said nodding his head towards the window.

Hel made a sound, not surprised in the least, watching the pan as she spoke to Sam. “Is your brother coming for the first night celebrations?”

Loki shot her a look shooing her away, knowing his daughter was looking to steal an almost cooked piece. “Shoo, heathen. There is candy waiting for you in the cabinet. Patience."

Hel narrowed her eyes at her father, before moving to grab a bag of Twizzlers from the sugar cabinet he always kept in any of his houses. Sam rolled his eyes at the woman, only Jörmungandr had escaped Loki’s blood sugar and cholesterol raising tastes. 

“Yeah Dean and Cas are going to stop by tonight. Cas hasn’t witnessed a Yuletide celebration in a long time. He said he would be very interested in participating.” Sam said, his eyebrow quirking as he remembered the angel's tone and peaked interest.

Loki chuckled, smirking at his brother's development. “I think Jö will like him. And you!” Loki turned to his daughter pointing the greasy tongs at her accusingly. “Dean is not your chew toy. Respect your Uncle’s bond and don’t try to poke too much at Deanie this time.” 

Sam nodded at Loki’s words, remembering the few times Dean had met Loki’s daughter over the years. “Seriously.” 

Hel rolled her eyes waving her hand at them, her long sharp polished nails brushing off their worries. “I'll be nice to the Righteous Man for the sake of Uncle Castiel. However, you both have to admit how much fun it is. I even got Jö to laugh last time!” She hummed around a Twizzler, proud of herself, ever taking after her father in her tricks when visiting Midsgard. 

Sam rolled his eyes at her as she chewed on the candy. Hel was still watching the pan of bacon, without a doubt waiting for an opportunity to steal one. Sam couldn't be happier than to have twelve more days of this. It felt perfect to have such a large family for the holidays.  


* * *

  
The past five days flew by much too quickly for both Loki's and Sam's taste. The troop of pagans bounding into the bunker for Christmas. Fenrir growled as the twins took to the stairs in their wolf forms running down them and around the war room. 

"Boys! Watch the tree!" He yelled after rolling a hand through his dark brown hair, cursing under his breath. He sighed, jerking his head to Dean as the hunter put down a tray of drinks for everyone on a table. "You hid all the silver this time right?" 

Dean groaned at the memory as he watched the twins take off for the game room sighing heavily. Dean turned giving a one armed hug to Fenrir as he made it down the stairs with Loki, Sam, Jör and Hel in tow. 

"Yup, not gonna make that mistake again. I knew they were a handful but I never thought they'd play target practice with each other." Dean gruffed as he pulled back from the hug.

Fenrir huffed, taking a mug of mead off the tray. "You have no idea how lucky you are Uncle has a male vessel." 

Dean laughed with a smile. "Trust me watching your kids is enough for me, bud." He shook his head hearing a bang from down the hall. "Hey! Easy on my shit! Or no presents!" He called listening for any more sounds.

"Sorry Dean!" The twins called back.

Dean huffed at the call from the twins down in the hall. He turned to look back at Fenrir. "Did I send you a pic of my new record player?" When Fenrir shook his head, Dean perked up again. "Dude it's amazing you gonna check it out. Your father said it doesn't sound as good as back then. Listen and prove him wrong." 

Fenrir smirked, following after him to Dean's man cave. "Oh you know I love any opportunity to prove Dad wrong, Dean-o. Do you have AC/DC on vinyl? So much better." 

Jör watched the two wander off as he walked over to the oversized tree in the center of the room. The bunker's tree took up most of the space in the large open room. He couldn't help but tilt his head looking up at it and back to the bunker door, trying to understand how the humans had managed to get it inside. 

"It was amusing to watch, they did not use magic of any sort." Castiel suddenly said beside him. 

Jör was unphased by his Uncle's sudden appearance. The tall slender man turned to his uncle with dancing yellow eyes and a flat expression. "Have you learned how to take videos?" 

Castiel held up his phone looking back to his nephew. "It is a long video and well worth the sit." 

Midgard Serpent's face broke out into a devilish grin. "Come, Uncle. I will show you how to put it on the television before dinner is served."

Hel smiled taking the mug of tea Dean had made for her trailing after her brother and angelic Uncle. "Wait for me you two! I want to see." 

Loki shook his head watching them all with a smile, leaning into Sam's side. Sam wrapped an arm around Loki kissing his head softly. Loki hummed snapping his fingers and bringing the extra presents everyone had brought for Christmas this year here. Sam smiled at the overflowing presents now sitting around the tree.

"Hey! Anyone want to lend us a damn hand in the kitchen!" Bobby called from down the hall. Feeding not only his boys but their mate's and families was not a job that should be left just to him and Ellen. 

"Seriously a bunker full of supernatural powered kids and hunters and none of them think to help in the kitchen." Ellen grumbled. 

"We're coming!" Sam said with a laugh, pulling Loki along with him to the kitchen, both grabbing a glass of eggnog off the tray. 

Sam could get used to this, he wanted to get used to this. The feeling of home, family and holidays, despite how different it was from how he had pictured and wished it so long ago. This was perfect to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy it. Stay safe everyone and seasons greetings! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️


End file.
